Highschool Of Heroes
by ginobi47
Summary: At the near end of Shiro's life, Zelretch sends him to a parallel universe where Heroes and Gods are amongst the common populace. A new world and a new adventure awaits him. ShiroXHarem (but seriously, you already expected that)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

-:-

A CERTAIN DAY IN THE CLOCK TOWER

" _10 years... Its been that long since the true end of the Holy Grail War ..." _Emiya Shiro thought as he meditates _"A lot has happened huh?"_

20 years ago, Emiya Shiro helped Tohsaka Rin win the 5th and final Holy Grail War. It was in that war that Shiro took his very first steps to the path that he has longed to walk.

Shiro fought and defeated his future self with sheer will power alone. He fought against the King of Heroes on equal footing. But most importantly, he gained the power that would both grant the salvation of others, and drag him to ruin

Unlimited Blade Works

After the 5th Fuyuki Grail War, he joined Rin through her misadventures through the Clock Tower. During that time, Shiro has experienced many many things and even went as far as becoming a Freelance Enforcer.

He traveled the world for a few years and performed many deeds. Some were heroic, yet some were vile. Never the less, he saved many lives at the cost of a few. Frustrating as it might be, Shiro has no choice but to accept that he cant save everyone. This is why he must get stronger in order to reduce the sacrifices to zero.

10 years after the 5th Grail War, Shiro joined his good friend Lord El-Melloi II and Tohsaka Rin in their quest to permanently disable the Grate Grail of Fuyuki. Naturally, they met resistance from the Clock Tower mages who wanted to use the Grail for their own purposes. However, after a conflict of the same scale as the Fuyuki Grail Wars, the Grail was permanently decommissioned.

That was 10 years ago.

Now adays, Shiro is still a freelancer with the mission to save as many people as he can.

Nothing has changed, yet everything no longer remains the same. While he still constantly chase the dream that Kiritsugu has left him, he is no longer the kid he once was. He only needs to look at a mirror to see how much he has changed.

"_Man... I look like ARCHER. He did say that excessive use of Projection caused his skin and hair color to change."_

His skin is excessively tanned. His hair is pure white. Even his height drastically increased over the past few years. But the greatest change lies within him. While he still holds his ideals close to his heart, he pulls through all the suffering and frustration with the support of his friends.

"_Heh... A lot has happened huh?"_ Shiro thought amusingly

He continues his meditation until the worst possible person enters the meditation hall... The Wizard Marshal Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

Zelretch walks silently through the meditation hall, careful not to disturbed the others in their meditation. Zelretch stops in front of of Shiro, takes a seat then meditates. A couple of peaceful seconds later...

" *sigh* I'm Bored" said Zelretch in a small voice, as if making sure that only Shiro could hear it.

.

.

.

.

"ZELRETCH IS BORED! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" a random woman screams from pure terror

All hell breaks loose as every last person makes a mad scramble for the nearest exit. Naturally, Shiro does the same.

He has two choices

The door, which unfortunately, makes him have to go through Zelretch.

The window, which unfortunately, leads to a 500 foot drop down the clock tower.

"_I dont even need to chose!"_

Shiro jumps out the window. He would rather plummet to solid ground and break every bone, muscle and fiber of his body than be anywhere near Zelretch!

However, as he begins his long way down, a bunch of ethereal threads wraps him like a mummy and pulls him back into the building. It seems that Zelretch specifically wants Shiro... and Shiro is not happy.

"NOOOOO! HAVE MERCY ZELRETCH!" Shiro throws away all of his manly pride and begs like its no tomorrow. He has seen too many of Zelretch's mentally broken pupils to give 2 cents about his pride.

"Hey... Thats rude you know?" Zelretch sighs " Im not going to kill you"

"THATS EXACTLY WHAT IM AFRAID OF!"

"Cheeky little brat arent you?" said Zelretch as he sinks his foot into Shiros gut."Calm down for a bit will you? We need your help."

"... We?" Shiro asks. " What do you mean by We?"

" If you calm down, I'll take you to the others"

Shiro slows his breathing and eventually calms down. The binding spell releases him and Zelretch helps him up.

"Lead the way... And try not to cripple me okay?" said Shiro

"Hehehehe. No guarantees "

-:-

The two heads higher up the Clock Tower and enters the office of Lord El-Melloi II. In that room lies 2 people, the owner of the room himself, and Shiro's long time friend and comrade, Tohsaka Rin

"Well this is an interesting reunion." says Shiro as he reaches his hands out to Rin. "Long time no see Rin"

"Its been really a long time, hasnt it." Rin replies with a handshake. "3-4 years maybe?"

"2 years, 4 months 3 days, 7 hours but who's counting?" replied Shiro.

"Hahaha. When did you get so cynical? " asked Rin

"Life tends to do that to you. Dont worry about it. Anyways, what's this all about?"

"Take a seat Emiya Shiro" said Lord El- Melloi in a serious voice. "This may take a while"

Lord El-Melloi takes out a thick envelope and hands it over to Shiro. This is actually the same type of envelope that Shiro receives when someone has a job for him. This made him fairly nervous.

"Emiya Shiro, I assume that you know about the existence of the Multiverse, correct?" Lord El-Melloi asks.

"Ofcourse. No one who is familiar with the world of magic doesnt know about it."

Multiverse AKA Parallel worlds. In layman terms, the Multiverse are worlds that answers the WHAT IFs that we have come to ask.

What if Hitler won the WW2?

What if Asia dominated the world instead of America?

What if Lindsay Lohan didnt have a chronic need to crash her car?

What if Mike Tyson bit Evander Holyfield in the nipples instead of the ears?

Those types of what-if scenarios exists in other realities that runs parallel to this world. Naturally, the number of Parallel World are as many as there are possibilities. Limitless.

"Good, good. Then let me show you something." Lord El-Melloi pulls out a painting, surprising Shiro in the process. "Well? What do you think?"

"Well... I have my fair share of stalkers, so this isnt really new." replied Shiro.

Due to Shiro's line of work, he has garnered a hefty number of supporters and haters alike. Truth be told, Shiro finds it easier to deal with his enemies than his supporters. All his enemies ever needed was to be at the receiving end of a pointy stick.

While he does appreciate his supporters ... er... support, there are a few of them that becomes overly obsessed with him. Some try to copy him (which normally leads them to their early grave), while others try to marry him into their family (by force if needed be). Either way, when these types of people are around, his work load increases exponentially.

Anyways, the painting seemed to be made by one of those overly obsessive fan of his. It depicted Shiro, with his signature Kanshou and Byakuya Overedge, standing at the center of a snowy forest with atleast 10 corpses.

The first thing he realized is how young he was in the painting. While he still retains his tanned skin and white hair, the Shiro in the painting was about 18-20 years old. Weird... He could have sworn that he had red hair during his youth.

The next thing was the corpses themselves. Each of them have different nationalities. Just by looking, he could spot someone wearing a chinesse armor, british full plate, african tribal mask and a pirate.

"Well? What do you think?" asked Lord El-Melloi.

"... I think someone just wasted a lot of time making that" Shiro replied with a fair bit of annoyance. "Please cut the melodramatics and get to the point."

"Shiro, this painting was made by a powerful seer." Zelretch steps forward and explains.

Based on what Zelretch said, the said seer has a reputation of being 100% accurate in all of his predictions. Just like the rest of the can-see-the-future hipies, they have no memory of what they have predicted, and more annoyingly, they can only express it on some sort of confusing art form (poems, painting, etc.)

"I dont get the point Zelretch. So what if I'm in that prediction?" Shiro asks cynically. " There are tons of world shattering predictions on people who are much stronger than I am. I could have sworn Rin had one of those. What makes me so special? "

Zelretch stares at Shiro for a couple of seconds then sighs.

"This prediction came from an alternate world where the entity known as Emiya Shiro has yet to exist. Do you understand?" said Zelretch

"No... I dont really understand" Shiro replied.

Mind you, this isnt sarcasm. He truly has no idea what relevance does his still non-existent alternate self have to do with... Oh...

Shiro was suddenly reminded of ARCHER.

"_In order to stop his suffering, he tried to eliminate me before I could become him..."_ Shiro thought.

"From the looks of it, you understand what we're trying to get at." Rin said. "What we want you to do is to stop the prediction from ever happening"

"... Seriously? You dont need my help for that you know?" Shiro replied. "Zelretch alone can level an entire city block in 2 seconds flat. An unborn child isnt even a warm up to him."

"Trust me Emiya Shiro, I would have done that if I could" Zelretch massages his head in rare frustration. " Unfortunately, in that world, bloody conflicts so rare that it's almost non existent."

Shiro is taken aback by that statement. A world without war? Preposterous! It is in the nature of men to achieve their goals even if they have to step on many to do it. It is an unchallengeable fact!

"I know what you're thinking Shiro, but its true." Zelretch said. " That entire world where magic is common place, has nearly zero fatalities due to warfare. Mind you, there is still murder and violence in that world, but the occurrence is not even 0.001% of this world."

Shiro is thunderstruck. The utopia that he always dreamed of actually exists. All of his suffering, all of his sins, all of his strife may not be all for naught. Unfortunately, there is one question that plagues his mind.

"How in gods name am I suppose to eliminate the target in that peaceful setting?"

The 3 makes a difficult face. An obvious sign that Shiro isnt going to like what he's about to hear. After a short period of silence, Rin speaks up

"... Have you ever heard of the ability called OVERWRITE?" said Rin with a grave expression.

Shiro could already fill the color of his face draining away.

OVERWRITE. Yes, he has heard of it before. It is the act of forcing a living soul into a living being by completely crushing the soul existing within the body. It's something similar to those computer games that Lord El Melloi enjoy so much. By overwriting the previous saved game by another one, the old data is forever lost.

Naturally, it has some fairly harsh restrictions.

The main restriction is the abnormally high compatibility requirement between the soul and the receiving body. Anything short of 100% compatibility will result in the death of both.

Naturally, a 100% compatibility is impossible unless the 2 are the exact same person, which brings up the 2nd and most terrifying restriction. The only way to find the exact same person is, unfortunately, by traveling through the multiverse into another world.

Want to know the worst thing about it? You have to put your faith on the only person capable of traveling through the multiverse. Zelretch!

Its not the act of Overwriting that bothers Shiro (well in all honest it does bother him a fair bit). Its the fact that his life is in Zelretch's hands that scares the hell out of him.

Swallowing his fears, Shiro asks Rin.

"Rin... are you telling me to do what I think you want me to do?"

"No Shiro... I am _asking_ you to do what you think I want you to do" Rin massages her forehead in frustration. "These people who needs saving are not from this world. They are of no concern to you what so ever and you have no obligation to save them."

That is true... but now that Shiro knows about it, he cant just simply turn a blind eye from it. Before he could even voice out his decision, Rin throws a very painful truth at him.

"Remember this Shiro. If you agree to help those people, you will cease to exist in this world." Rin said in a cold manner.

Zelretch speaks up. "For your information Emiya Shiro, OVERWRITE requires your soul to be transferred to the other vessel... leaving your body soulless"

In short, if Shiro agrees to help, his body will die. If he goes to the other world, he can never come back. Its a one way ticket so to speak.

Shiro puts his face in the palm of his hands and ponders like he has never pondered before. Lord El Melloi pats him in the shoulder, forcing him back to reality.

"I understand that this is not decision you can make on the spot." Lord El Melloi said with a very rare sad expression. "I'll send you what little info Zelretch could compile. Learn what you can for now, then give us an answer. Remember, **you dont have to do this.**"

-:-

2 days later

The last 40+ hours has not been kind to Shiro. He constantly weighted the pros and cons in his mind, for his decision may end up in regret. Its a simple moral dilemma really.

If he goes through with the Overwrite, he'll end up killing an innocent life whom future could is still not set in stone. What if the seer was wrong? What if he end up a person of great benefit to the world? Is Shiro cruel enough to sentence the unborn child to death for a crime he may not commit?

On the other hand, if the unborn child DOES go through with the prophecy, his failure to do anything about it will cost a lot of innocent people their lives. It's as ARCHER once said: Kill one to save hundreds.

Either way, Shiro must dirty his hands irregardless of choice.

"_Well then. After nearly 2 days of sleepless nights, I might as well make the choice with the least amount of sacrifices."_ Shiro sighed.

Truth be told, its been excruciatingly hard to stay true to his ideals of being a hero of justice. Through all the years of chasing his ideals, he has been bitch slapped by a simple truth: there will always be sacrifices. A scenario where everyone is happy is pure lunacy.

Mind you, the fact that he wont be able to return is weighing on his mind a fair bit. However, his ideals compels him to take action irregardless of what sacrifice he has to make.

"_Well then... Lets do this."_

Shiro reaches for his cell and makes the call.

"El Melloi? This is Shiro-"

"Thats LORD El Melloi to you brat!" LORD El Melloi rudely cuts in before Shiro could even talk.

"Wow... touchy..." Shiro replies. "Anyways, I'll do it."

Lord El Melloi remains silent for a couple of seconds before speaking.

"...Are you sure about this Emiya Shiro? I know you already thought about this, but once you go through with the Overwrite, there's no turning back"

Once again, the faint nudge of uncertainty makes Shiro a bit hesitant, but he pushes it all out of his mind.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I wouldnt be a hero of justice if I just turned my back on this, right?"

Yes... There is no other way. This is the only path.

"I see... Head to my office in 12 hours. My preparations would be complete by then." said Lord El Melloi. "Oh, by the way, get some sleep will you?"

"Hold on... How in gods name did you know I couldn' sleep?"

"I didnt, but your friend Tohsaka Rin knows you well enough to predict how you'll react." replied Lord El Melloi. "You have good friends."

"Yeah... I know."

-:-

12 hours later

Emiya Shiro stands in the middle of a very, very, VERY large magic circle. In fact, its so large that they had to draw it on the walls and ceiling due to the lack of space.

"Man... I had a feeling it was a large ritual, but THIS is BIG" said Shiro as he marveled at the complexity of the magic circle.

"Well yeah. We're trying to force a soul into another body in another dimension" Rin replied while doing one final check on the circle. " This spell forces your soul out of your body and turn it into something that the Wizard Marshal can bring to the other world."

Naturally, Shiro cant help but be squeamish after hearing Rin's explanation. He forces his discomfort down and relaxes.

"So, what now?" Shiro asks.

Zelretch steps forward.

"... This is your last chance to back out Emiya Shiro." Zelretch said with a sad face. "Recall all of your past experience. Remember all that you have done and what you have planned to do. Are you truly fine with just leaving it all behind? Think slowly and carefully before-"

"I already said I'd do it, didnt I?" Shiro answered almost instantly, causing Zelretch to sigh in resignation.

"You really are a justice nut just like Rin said" Lord El Melloi chuckles.

"Thats just how I am I guess"

Suddenly, the magic circle emits a light blue glow.

"I guess its time..." Rin said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah... I guess so." Shiro replied in kind. "Take care of yourself Rin"

"That's my line." said Rin as she fights back her tears.

Rin, Zelretch and Lord El Melloi chants a fairly long and unfamiliar spell. Without warning, Shiro's consciousness fades to black.

-:-

Rin silently wept as she looks down at Shiro's lifeless body.

"What an idiot *sniff*. Even to the very end, he still thought *sniff* of others before himself" Rin knelt down and let the tears flow. "What a grade A idiot."

"This is Shiro's soul." Zelretch approaches Rin with a red sphere in his hand. " Are you really fine about this Rin? Did you really have to lie that much just to save Shiro?"

Yes... A very important part of information they divulged to Shiro was a lie. For one, there was no such thing as a prediction of an alternate Shiro killing anyone. In the other world where magic is common place, combat tournaments called THE GRAIL WARS is a popular sporting event. Even if they swung real live weapons, the highly advanced magic made sure that no one dies.

More importantly, the prediction was not about the alternate Shiro, but the Shiro of this world. It was already predicted that this world's Shiro will go to that world and make a legend of himself in the Grail Wars.

However, Rin's motive of doing what she did had nothing to do with the prediction.

"I once promised ARCHER that I would keep Shiro from turning into him. I failed. " said the melancholic Rin. " I dont know if Shiro noticed, but he has already strayed away from the ideal path that he set himself. As a friend, it is my duty to make good on my promise."

"I see... So that's why you sent him to a world where bloodshed is nearly nonexistent." Lord El Melloi mused. "This is to make sure that he no longer needs to suffer."

"But to sacrifice an innocent life for his sake. Are you really alright with that?" Zelretch asks.

Rin makes a painful face. "It's fine. This is my sin to carry."

"Very well. Im heading out then." With a nod of satisfaction, Zelretch exits the room with Shiro's soul in hand.

"_I hope you live a happy new life Emiya Shiro."_

-:-

**AUTHORS NOTES  
**

I dislike making Authors Notes, thus dont expect to see one any times soon.

Anyways, I would like to make a short note on what to expect in this fanfic.

1. This Shiro is from the UBW route who didnt end up with Rin and is already on his way to becoming the miserable Counter Guardian Emiya

2. OOC & slightly OP Shiro. Will be explained in the coming chapters

3. Indiscriminate gender bending

4. Many OC characters

5. Heroes and Gods will be used indiscriminately

6. Mythical beasts will be used (ex. Tamae-no-Mae)

7. Highschool setting

8. My first attempt at slice of life-ish, romcom-ish fanfic. Not my forte but i seriously want to try writing one.

9. Still has tons of action.


	2. A New Fate

A NEW FATE

-:-

Fate has always had an interesting way of screwing people over. On one hand, it methodically shoves a pointy stick up one's hind quarters without warning. On the other hand, it has the habit of rewarding the one it stabbed with the most delicious lollipop in existence, similar to how dentists gives out candy to their patients.

That is the life lesson Shiro learned the hard (and painful) way through the course of his 2 lives.

'2 lives?' you ask?

The answer is fairly simple: Zelretch's Overwrite failed in spectacular fashion. Originally, Overwrite was suppose to allow the one with a heavier soul to crush the smaller soul, thus taking over its body.

What actually happened was something similar to making a mango shake. The mango (the 40 year old, battle hardened Emiya Shiro) was stuffed into a blender (his current body) along with a fair bit of ice ( the Emiya Shiro of this world). The Emiya Shiro of this world was able to live a fairly uneventful life during his childhood. However, when he reached the age of 7, someone decided to turn on the blender, causing the 2 souls to fuse together. As a result, the mango provided nearly every aspect of the shake, while the ice merely contributing a bit of substance.

In other words, 40 year old Shiro became the dominant soul while the younger Shiro was fused into him. Unfortunately, the younger Shiro's abnormally strong impulses was inherited by the older Shiro... and the younger Shiro happens to be a pervert.

Out of guilt, the older Shiro decided to live his life exactly how the younger Shiro would live his. If he has to become a pervert in the process, then so be it. It is the least he could do for ruining the younger Shiro's life.

However, the perversion is a bit... You know... Lets just say Shiro's hesitation is understandable.

"_*Sigh*... No point bellyaching about it. Just got to do what comes naturally"_

Shiro pulls himself out of bed and greeted the new day with a calm enthusiasm.

"_Im surprised how refreshed I am, considering how wild I was yesterday"_

Yesterday, Shiro added another eroge to his ever growing collection of eroticism. Naturally, he sat in front of his computer and _wanked _his _shlong_ with the wrath of a fierce god through out the night. He repeatedly shot his _white beam of justice_ until exhaustion took him to the deep depths of sleep.

It was time well spent if he says so himself.

"_Well then, time to do my morning ritual"_

Similar to his life in the other world, Shiro regularly kept his body at an acceptable level of fitness. His morning regiment comprised of 50 push ups, 50 sit ups, 50 squat thrust, and a fair bit of stretching.

"_Even if I'm living in a peaceful world, there is absolutely no demerits in keeping my body at good condition."_

After his morning workout, Shiro exists his room heads for the dining room located at the floor below. Before the flight of stairs, he stops in front of a room and takes a peek. From the looks of his, his silver haired younger sister is very much asleep as usual.

"~Magical Girl Musashi! Set Up~ ... MAIDO SWITCH... zzzzzz" said his sleep talking little sister.

"_Heh. Looks like she's having a good dream. Better not disturb her"_

Shiro gently closes the door and heads down the stairs. He enters the living room and makes his way towards the kitchen. He inspects the contents of the pantry and decided to make a bit of Chinese fried rice coupled with Buttered Chicken and some miso soup on the side.

Once decided, his body moved with the surgical precision that would rival any 5 star chef. He is actually thankful that the younger Shiro is just as interested in cooking as he is. Cooking is the last remaining bastion that is holding the old Shiro together. If he loses that, he'll be reduced to nothing more than a perverted monkey who was always in heat.

With intense concentration, Shiro quickly yet skillfully prepares all the food as planned. Normally, people are fairly happy of Shiro's abnormal devotion to cooking... save one person

"EMIYA SHIRO! What in gods name are you doing here?!" roared a familiar silver haired beauty.

"Morning Sella. Just cooking up some breakfast." Shiro replied as he adds the finishing touches to the miso soup. "Could you get me bowl please?"

Sella moves instantly and takes out a large bowl from a nearby shelf. "Here you go... THATS NOT IT!"

Sella's sudden roar nearly made Shiro spill the incredibly hot miso soup.

"Will you please not shout so early in the morning Sella? You'll disturbed the othe-"

"SHUT IT! It was suppose to be MY turn to cook today!" Sella rudely points her finger at Shiro. "Yet you! How dare you take away my duties!"

"I'm just lightening your work load. You should be thankful you know?" Shiro replies as he puts the miso soup bowl on the table.

"I. DO. NOT. WANT. MY. WORK. LOAD. TO. BE. LIGHTENED!"

"Calm down Sella. It'd be a waste of your beauty to make such an ugly scrowl." Shiro lightly caresses Sella on the cheek, causing her to blush profusely.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you PERVERT!" Sella bashes Shiro in the face.

Mind you, Shiro could have evaded the punch with little effort, but it was a calculated move that has been tried, tested and proven to end Sella's nagging. By forcing Sella to use violence, she would simply grumble and return to her other duties. The best way to do that is to play with Sella's heart by showing her a few of Shiro's Casanova side.

Just to be clear, while the younger Shiro is as dense as a rock, the older Shiro has gained insight of such things over the years. In visual novel terms, the older Shiro is perceptive enough to notice the flags of those whom he has in contact with. In this house alone, Sella is the one with the most flag raised, thus putting her in the Romancable Heroine pile. Following very far behind her was his half sister, Illyasviel Von Einsburn who has a serious case of the BroCon. Leysritt is more of a Bro-type of girl due to having an ego of a brick wall. The rest are then are labeled as under the family tag.

Anyways, a few minutes after the two's brief clash, the members of Shiro's family awakens one by one.

"Yo Shiro. Looks like you two are at it again." said his father, Emiya Kiritsugu. "I know this is out of line, but will you please just marry Sella already?"

Sella's face suddenly turned red in deep embarrassment. "K-K-Kiritsugu-sama! That is not funny!"

Naturally, the Emiya duo laughed at Sella's expense.

This world has actually been kind to Shiro. In this world, Emiya Kiritsugu is Shiro's biological father. Shiro's brown skin was inherited from his biological mother, Emiya Shirley. Unfortunately, Emiya Shirley died giving birth to Shiro due to her weak body.

Sad really. Shiro believes that he'll get along very well with his mother.

"~ Gd Morning~! *YAAAAAWN*" said a half asleep, silver haired woman. Next to her was a younger carbon copy of herself.

"Morning mom. Morning Illya" Shiro replied.

"Morning Iri. Morning Illya" Kiritsugu follows.

This is Irisviel Von Einsburn, Kiritsugu's 2nd wife, Shiro's step mother and Illya's biological mother. A couple of years after Shirley's death, Irisviel (a rich, high class lady.) forced her way into Kiritsugu's (a practical combat coach) heart. Kiritsugu would normally associate Irisviel's relentless advances to a grenade launcher. Using her own brand of crazy, Irisviel successfully conquered Kiritsugu and eventually, gave birth to Illya.

On a side note, it is a well known fact that Irisviel and cars do not go together. Both Shiro and Illya have the psychological trauma to prove that fact.

Last but not the least was his younger sister Illyasviel von Einsburn. She's every bit as energetic (and crazy) as her own mother. Her infatuation to magical girls was, unfortunately, influenced by Shiro.

Now you're probably wonder why is Irisviel and Illya not using Emiya as their last name. That is because Irisviel marriage to Kiritsugu was not approved by the Einsburns (a wealthy alchemist family). Though they cant really stop Irisviel from doing whatever she wanted, the Einsburn atleast made sure that Irisviel will never have the honor of being called Emiya Irisviel.

Despite their different family name, they consider each other as family never the less.

All in all, fate has treated Shiro incredibly well and he is eternally grateful for that.

-:-

After the usual chaotic breakfast, the Emiya/Einsburn family heads their separate ways.

Kiritsugu works as a professional coach for participants of THE GRAIL WARS, a popular sport that uses weapons and magecraft to defeat the opponent. Its so popular that nearly every school is mandatory to have a GW (Grail War) club. The professional GWs are normally televised and participants automatically gain rock star status.

Kiritsugu is actually one of the best trainers in GW history, and most of his trainees believe that he could easily stand on top if he ever found the interest to fight.

Irisviel works with Kiritsugu and normally handles stuff related to alchemy. Due to the vast scope that alchemy can be used on, Irisviel's top tier skills is highly sought after. She is also does counseling as a side job.

Illya and Shiro both attend classes in Tsukumihara Academy, the largest and only school in Mooncell City. Shiro is in highschool while Illya is grade school.

It would be natural to ask 'Why is there only 1 school in a massive city?". Mooncell City is actually owned by family so rich that it puts the Einsburn to shame. Nearly everything in the city is owned by the Uruk family, they just pay other people to do their work for them. In turn,the Uruk family gets richer from all the efforts of their employees. A win-win situation where everyone is happy.

Anyways, back to the topic.

Tsukumihara Academy is a massive 5 square kilometer academy in the middle of city. It is split into 4 smaller (yet still very large) campuses: Elementary (which includes Pre-school), Middle School(4 years), Highschool (4 years) and College. Due to its large student body, each year level has its own Student Council, Disciplinarily Squad, etc.

All in all, the Tsukumihara student body is a chaotic mess of young, talented and immature children. To describe it as a ticking time bomb is no exaggeration.

Shiro and Illya takes their usual path to school until the point where they have to go their separate ways.

"Oni-san, I'll head on first, okay?" Illya said as she heads to a familiar face among the stream of students. "Miyu! Wait up!"

"_Oh yeah. Illya did boast about defrosting a kuudere classmate of her. I guess that's the girl huh."_ Shiro thought as he saw off his sister. _"I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one who's setting up the flags."_

Suddenly, someone speaks near his ear "Fu fu fu... I see you appreciate the beauty of young little girls. I commend you, my friend."

"GOOD FREAKING *()(# *$)(#$*!" Shiro leaps away. Just like always, there was a tall dark skinned person of his age standing behind him. " Zayd, would it kill you to stop popping out of nowhere?!"

"Apologies. It's a habit of those born in the Hassan-i-Sabah to reduce their presence to near zero" Zayd replied in a gentleman manner.

"Zayd, while I do respect your commitment to your desires, lusting after little girls is fairly disturbing." said a green haired youth who was standing right beside Zayd

"Oh David, you were here too?" asked Shiro.

"Good day Shiro. Good day Zayd. I see neither of you has enough common sense this morning." David replied with a smile.

"Hello David. I see your eyes are still blind to the true beauty of women-kind." Zayd replied like a religious man on a mission. "Those worthless slabs of meat you call breasts are nothing more than blemishes to the real, unripe beauty of a woman!"

"I suggest you stop rationalizing the fact that you are nothing but a second rate pedophile." said David. "However, I am willing to forgive your transgression for you are nothing more than a lamb who has lost your way. "

"WHAT?!" Zayd roars

"I know Gilles De Rais-senpai was the one who taught you the ways of the Perv, thus the blame for your twisted transformation is his and his alone." David raises his hand to the heavens. "Fret not Zayd! Before we graduate from highschool, I shall teach you the beauty of OPPAI!"

To those who are wondering, these 2 crazy perverted monkeys are Shiro's closest friend.

First is Zayd Hassan-i-Sabah. He is one of the many children born into the Hassan-i-Sabah clan (those muslims love making children), who are famed for constantly being assigned into the ASSASSIN class. He is also a pure bred lolicon who appreciates the beauty of flatness and underdeveloped bodies from afar. FYI, he never EVER touches lolis without their consent, which means that he has never touch a loli... EVER

The second one is David Israel. As a lover of boobs and MILF, David is one of the few good looking guys who are scorned by many of the females in the school. Due to his ballant preaching that a woman with no bust is no woman at all, David has been labeled a sexist despite being kind hearted and an overall nice guy. Naturally, despite his perverted tendencies, David has a fair bit of secret admirers because of his sincere kindness.

Oh, and if you havent already guessed it, Zayd and David are this worlds version of the TRUE ASSASSINS and KING DAVID OF ISRAEL of Shiro's old world.

"_What a truly crazy world this turned out to be"_ Shiro pondered as he listens to his friends bickering.

"Dont just stand there like you're not involved Shiro!" said Zayd. "Surely a generalist like you can understand the beauty of those soft supple bottom, those small budding bust, that long white ha-"

"DIVINE BUSTER!" Shiro sinks his fist into Zayd's face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Zayd twitches like an electrocuted rat. " AND DONT JUST SPOUT STUFF THAT COULD CAUSE A COPY RIGHT INFRINGEMENT!"

Shiro stands proudly in front of Zayd

"As a generalist, I admire women irregardless of age or bust size." said Shiro "HOWEVER! That white hair girl is my sister and I refuse to let her be tainted by those lustful eyes!"

Zayd's jaw hits the floor. "SISTER?! You never told me you had a cute loli sister!"

""Well DUH"" said Shiro and David in unison

Zayd descends into a meditative silence. After a few seconds, he looks at Shiro with a serious face.

"Oni-sama, I'll be in your car-"

"STARLIGHT BREAKER!" Shiro's knee sinks into Zayd's golden nuts.

As the Hassan crumbles to the floor in agony, Shiro can tell its going to be a good day

-:-

The day passes by like a breeze. Before he could even notice, it was already lunch time. As per usual, Shiro, David and Zayd heads for the cafeteria to eat.

In the Olympic sized cafeteria, it is crystal clear what and where the social cliques are nesting.

One of this cliques is the Jocks. Just like their counter part in Shiro's old world, the Jocks are the all brawn, little brain type of people. From where Shiro was standing he can identify Beowulf, Cu Chulainn and Lu Bu amongst the many steroid inducing men.

Another one of this cliques is the Popular Kids. These people are almost always the center of attraction. There was once a rumor that the Popular Kids cant even fart without causing a scandal. Social climbers is normally what everyone else views the Popular Kids

This group is a mix of very different people. Some of these trend setters are nice people (ex. Gawain, Jubei Yagyu and the Qiao Sisters), while others are... not so nice (ex. Cleopatra, Cao Cao and Agamemnon).

And lastly, the most diverse clique in the school: Everyone Else. This clique is nothing more than the combination of cliques too insignificant to be considered. While easily forgotten, these people have no reputation to protect, thus they can freely do what they want to do. Shiro belongs to this group.

Suddenly, an elbow to his ribs snaps Shiro back to reality.

"Give it up Shiro. There's no way we'll be able to go there." said David

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Shiro asked

"Don't play dumb my friend. You were seriously checking out Gil-sama. Give it up man. She's just too up there for us bottom feeders." David replied

Gilgamesh Uruk or Gil for short. The most beautiful and most popular girl in the campus. It would not be an exaggeration if Shiro claims that she has all the assets required for a typical Oujo-sama character. With her blond drill twin tails, decent bust size, white knee high socks, black high heels and haughty personality, she is the target of countless lustful eyes.

While Shiro does harbor a bit of admiration to Gil like any young hormone driven monkey of his age, he has actually avoids her like a plague. It may be just an unnecessary worry on his part, but he has a gut feeling that he'll end up fighting Gil if they ever meet.

The 3 heads for their usual seat at the very far corner of the cafeteria. There they met the other 2 of their group of misfits.

"Shiro! Stop looking around like a perv and get over here!" said the massive hulk of muscle.

"Hera Cles, would it kill you to turn down the volume?" replied Shiro

Introducing Shiro's childhood friend, the young maiden of love and joy, Hera Cles. Imagine Hercules of the Fifth Holy Grail War. Now imagine that person to wear a FEMALE Tsukumihara uniform. The sight was so disturbing that 8 year old Shiro nearly had a heart attack when he first met Hera Claes.

However, once Shiro got used to her menacing exterior, he soon discovered that Hera is just like any other girl. Hera loves the color pink, bunnies, and her cooking is at par with Shiro's. She dislikes a disorderly room and snakes make her scream like a little girl (before she smashes said snake into a bloody pulp).

She is also very caring with many students seeking her advice in different matters. Because of this, she ended up being the older sister/ mother hen of Shiro's year level. All in all, despite her ability to rip steel with her teeth, survive a head on collision with a bullet train without a single wound or even her ability to not die even when killed, Hera Claes is a normal teen age girl... sort off...

Hera slaps Shiro in the shoulder (which hurts like hell).

"Thats your own damn fault! Perverts like you three are a bane to all woman kind. " said Hera. "Might as well let everyone know that the 3 stooges are in the vicinity"

"""Hey! We resent that!""" Shiro, David and Zayd replied in unison.

While they were at the starting act of their regular impromptu comedy skit, the other girl, a tall yamato nadeshiko, did not share their love for stupidity. She grabs Shiro by the hand and pulls him to the table.

"Shiro. Sit" the girl said in a voice that was barely louder than a whisper.

"As forceful as ever, arent you Amu" Shiro does as instructed and sits down.

"Silence. Eat" the girl named Amu replied as she takes the seat next to him after nudging it closer.

Introducing Date Masamune AKA Amu, one of Shiro's close friends and one of those overly-obsessed people that Shiro has unintentionally attracted. If the name wasn't a dead giveaway to whom her counter part is, then google is your friend.

She sports a waist long dark blue hair that is normally tied into a pony tail. With her cherry white skin, very large breast (F Cup FTW!) and tall stature for a girl her age (she's the same height as Shiro), it's no surprise that many has mistaken her as a model.

The most eye catching feature she has is the eye patch over her right eye that conceals the large scar underneath it. There's a fairly deep and moving story behind it, but that's for another time. However, in order to satisfy the audience's curiosity, here are a few words that would act as a prologue to that particular story.

Emiya Shiro

New Eroge

Destroyed

Date Masamune

Battle Hungry

Anger

Unlimited Blade Works .v3

As a result of those chaotic circumstances, Amu was beaten, bashed, stabbed, gouged, ripped, slashed and battered within an inch of her life. Fortunately, Shiro had enough common sense stop short of killing her outright. He called an ambulance and used what limited first aid knowledge he had to keep her alive.

Naturally, he was taken in by the police but was released only after 30 minutes of question. Apparently, Amu was a well known trouble maker who attacked people at random. The police told him that swimming in one's own blood tends to change one's outlook in life.

3 days later, Shiro found out how true it was. Since then Amu followed him like a loyal guard dog, even going as far as refusing any further treatment on her damaged eye (which suffered a near miss from Caldabolg 2) which she considers a mark that signifies Shiro's ownership over her.

"_And I thought Zelretch was beyond understanding..." _Shiro thought as he sighs.

Oh... About the UBW v3. Let's just say that the fusion of souls has altered something in Shiro. Once again, that story is for another time.

The group settles into their table and begins their lunch but David has other plans. Before the group could properly take their seats, David makes a suicidal dive for Amu's breast.

"OPPAI FOREVER!" He roared like a true man.

... He never got close.

Shiro respects David for his love of big, mature breasts. He really does. However, David should have known by now that Amu has been around him long enough to anticipate his intent.

Amu takes out a fancy silver revolver and shoots David in the nuts. She does it again and again and again until David stops twitching.

"Oi Amu! Are you trying to kill David or something?" Shiro asks as she grabs Amu by the arm.

"Rubber Bullets" replied Amu calmly.

"That's not the point!" Shiro rages. "If you crush a man's ball sack, you crush his very soul! A man without balls is as good as dead!"

Amu stares at Shiro for a couple of seconds, then with her normal emotionless face, she gives him a thumbs up.

"Exactly"

"Forget about that pervert Shiro... Though you're just as perverted as he is..." Hera inserts. " You should be more concerned about yourself"

"Eh? Why?" Shiro said, dreading the answer his about to hear.

"Zecchan was screaming for your blood earlier" said Hera. "Looks like you dodged the CLASS ASSIGNMENT for 3 months now. I suggest you take the damn test before Zecchan beats the stuffing out of you in the Tiger Dojo."

"Ah damn... I guess I can't lie my way out of this one huh..." Shiro sighs.

Zecchan happens to be the Fujimura Taiga counter part of this world. Her full name is Freya F. Valkyrie AKA Zecchan (nickname given by Irisviel). She once lost her memories and ended under the Emiya's care. Back then, Irisviel was just starting out as a councilor so she dragged the amnesiac around until her memories returned. Ever since then, Zecchan maintained a close relationship with their family. She is even recognized as Shiro's and Illya's official guardian.

While the nickname Zecchan may make anyone misunderstand that she's a grade A idiot (which she is at times), it is important that her name is FREYA, the most prominent valkyrie in Shiro's old world. In this world, Zecchan is considered as **the most powerful** female in the city if pure martial abilities are considered. Kiritsugu even said that he'll require a lot of underhanded trickery if he wants to win against Freya.

"By the way, why are you even dodging the Class Assignment?" Zayd asks. "Don't you want to be famous amongst the women? Girls love Grail War participants you know?"

"I have my reasons..." Shiro replied.

On the corner of his eye, Shiro could spot a small smile on Amu's normally emotionless face. A natural reaction from one of two people who knows Shiro's true power.

Truth be told, Shiro wants too keep his true abilities under wraps. Unfortunately, when participating in the Class Assignment, there is a device called a CIRCUIT TENSION MONITOR, which as its name states, measures how much strain the person's magic circuit is experiencing in conjunction to how much mana is being used. Based on the readings, his Class and Rank can be determined

That device instantly reveals that Shiro is holding back due to the lack of tension in his circuits. On the other hand, if he goes all out, that device can instantly tell that his strength is unnatural for his age.

Hera leans across the table and speaks in a kind (yet very deep and very intimidating) voice.

"Shiro, just do it will you? Zecchan is a good person in most cases. What's the point of making trouble for her?"

"... You're really good at manipulating people, you know?" Shiro sighs in resignation.

"It takes more than just bashing skulls to get people to do what you want them to do." replied Hera as she puffs her chest (sorry, cant call those solid muscles as breasts) proudly

"Touche."

The group finishes up and heads back to their respective classrooms... completely forgetting the existence of the ball crushed David who was still withering in pain.

-:-

A few hours of fairly boring classes blazes by until the time of Shiro's reckoning, Physical Education. While PE in Shiro's old world revolves on running or something similar, in this world, PE is all about the Grail Wars. As usual, it's one hour of combat training with large explosions and loud screams of agony.

As Shiro exited the locker room, he was stopped by a nun with a height that barely reaches his chest. Sporting a short pink hair, near non-existent breasts, a mini skirt and black knee high stockings, the loli nun's appearance is as sinful as it is holy.

"You're here... Thank goodness" the nun sighed cutely in relief.

"What can I do for you Class Rep?" Shiro asked while patting her head.

"Moh! I told you not to call me that!" the nun replied with her gentle and cutesy voice.

"You are the class rep you know? It's only natural to call the Class Rep as the Class Rep."

"Just call me Debi like you used to do!" the loli nun pouts.

Introducing Deborah Lapidoth AKA Deborah/Debi-chan/Debi-tan/Debi. She's one of the very few legal lolis (lolis that you can bed without going to jail) and one of the most prominent idols in the school (at least amongst those who appreciate the wonders of an under developed body). As a man with a large range of fetishes, Shiro is one of her secret admirers, but then again, he also happens to be a secret admirer of many women.

However, don't let her overwhelmingly sweet lolita charm mislead you, she is one of the people that no one wants to fight. She is not one of the 3rd year disciplinary committee for nothing.

FYI: Deborah is the only female judge in the Christian Bible. Once again, google is your friend.

"Anyways, what's up Debi?" Shiro asks.

" Zecchan-sensei was worried that you'll dodge your class assignment again. She sent me to make sure that you won't." Debi looks at Shiro with her signature insta-kill move, the puppy dog eyes. "You won't leave... Will you?"

Shiro, and 8 fellow loli-lovers in the vicinity (including Zayd), were instantly blown away.

"_So Freya knew I had no resistance against Debi's loli attacks..." _Shiro though. _"Well played Freya. Well played"_

Shiro gently pats Debi in the head.

"Debi... If it's for a beautiful maiden such as yourself, I would jump through hell itself!" Shiro exaggerates loudly, surprising Debi in the process

"E-eh? Beautiful? M-me?"

"WITHOUT A DOUBT!"

"B-but, I'm short"

"YOU'RE PETITE!"

"I-I'm not as sexy like the others"

"YOU"RE CUTE!"

"M-my breasts are small"

"AND WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT?! I'LL SKEWER THE FIRST FOOL WHO SAYS THAT SMALL BREASTS IS A BAD THING!" Shiro looks around and says. "DO YOU AGREE MY BROTHERS?"

""""HAIL! HAIL! HAIL!"""" replied the numerous enthusiasts.

With a satisfied nod, Shiro turns his attention back to the very confused Debi. "Debi, your beauty is top tier, I can promise you that. If anyone says otherwise, just tell me."

"W-what are you going to do if I tell you?" Debi asks with great hesitation.

"Me and my brothers will** TALK **to them..." Shiro replies with a very evil smile. "Mwhahahaha... MWAHAHAHAHAHA"

Shiro and his brethren of loli lovers laughs so devilishly that the little loli nun can't help but feel a fair bit of uncertainty.

"A-anyways! Zecchan-sensei wants you at Ring #4!" Debi grabs Shiro by the hand and runs.

-:-

The Grail Wars has so much similarities with the Fuyuki Holy Grail Wars that even Shiro is a bit skeptical of its origin.

In this world, the Grail Wars were established 500 years ago at the very end of a long and bloody conflict called THE WAR OF 3 RULERS.

Yes... This world was not the peaceful utopia that it is now.

800 years ago, a dispute between 3 powerful beings consumed the world in war. These were SUSANOO (who advocates pure Science to shape the world), TSUKIYOMI (believes that anything but magic is a heresy) and AMATERASU (who wants to use both).

With their own followers behind them, the 3 ravaged the world for 200 years of endless conflict which often resulted in a stalemate.

When things looked like nothing will change, Amaterasu brought out the fruits of her research that instantly changed the balance of the war. She created 9 full body armors and gave 7 of it to her most trusted generals based on their affinity with said armors. The following are the name/type of the armors and their respective owner

RULER & BEAST- Amaterasu (yes, she can wear 2 armors at the same time)

SABER- Ares

LANCER- Shiva

ARCHER- Futsunushi

RIDER- Durga

CASTER- Yama

BERSERKER-Seth

ASSASSIN- Mictecacihuatl

These armors grants the wielders near limitless mana, thus boosting their abilities to unrealistic levels. With the 7 generals acting as spearheads, the 200 years of stalemate ended and the faction of Amaterasu gained global domination in a mere 100 years.

And then, there was peace.

In honor of the 7 generals (who are still very much alive thanks to their armor which grants them immunity against aging), the Grail Wars were fashioned using them as basis.

The standard rules are as follows:

Teams are comprised of 8 members. 1 RULER and 7 of any combination of the 8 classes.

Take the down the RULER to win the game.

Fairly straight forward... until rule # 3 that is.

Special conditions are added to the battlefield. The team that breaks those conditions loses.

Since the conditions that are added are totally random, the players needs to work their way through to those unexpected elements to emerge victorious. These random bits of chaos is what makes the Grail Wars so interesting.

Anyways, that's not really important right now. At the present, Shiro's physical well being is under threat from his very pissed off homeroom teacher/english teacher, Freya F. Valkyrie.

"You've got balls for lying to me you punk..."Zecchan rudely pokes Shiro in the head with her shinai. "To think you dodged the Class Assignment for 3 months because of that complex sounding illness you used as an excuse. It goes without saying that I'll make you suffer so badly."

Shiro bows low.

"I'm truly sorry Freya-sensei. I did not expect that you were gullible enough to fall for the **I had Trichomoniasis **routine."

"WELL IM SORRY FOR BEING GULLIBLE!" Freya smashes her shinai into a nearby wall, destroying it in the process."And what the hell is a Trichomoniasis anyway?!"

" Without going through the gory details, its a vaginal disorder, which means that it only happens to women." Shiro replied with a sage like voice. " As a member of the female race, I assumed you have the innate knowledge of-"

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" Freya abandons her shinai and begins strangling Shiro.

As expected of a good loli class rep nun, Debi tries to calm down the raging tiger.

"Sensei please calm down! Violence is not the answer!"

"How wrong you are Debi-chan! If violence is not solving your problem, then you're obviously not using enough!" Freya replied as she struggles to get Shiro into a sleeper hold. "Besides, its not like anyone would miss a pervert like him!"

"T-thats not true! Though Shiro is a pervert and a bit on the crazy side and slightly creepy and disturbing at times..." replied Debi

"_Debi-chan. For some reason, your words hurt!"_

"But he's kind and considerate! He is a nice guy despite his faults and I like him that way!" Debi yelled with all of the power that her loli voice could muster.

Naturally, everyone within earshot paused like statues. Who would have thought they'd hear a confession in a place like this?

While its true that Shiro has raised a lot of Debi's flags over the years (typical save the loli from bullies scenario), he never actually thought that Debi had the guts to go out and say it.

... From the looks of it, neither did Debi.

"Eh? Wa-... Er... Huh? Um... Ah... " said Debi as she finally understood what she has done. Smoke puffs out of her ears, a clear sign of brain overload.

Thanks to that, Freya releases the nearly dead Shiro from her vice grip. "*sigh*. If you put it that way, there's no way I can kill Shiro now."

"You were actually trying to kill me?!" roared Shiro in protest

"When someone says **I want to kill you**, it normally means **I WANT TO KILL YOU**, you know?" Freya replied as she puffs her chest in pride.

"NO IT DOES NOT!"

However, Shiro's protest were ignored as Freya leads the still overheating Debi away from the ring.

"Besides... I already selected the perfect person to punish you... MWAHAHAHAHA" said Freya as she and Debi settled at the ringside along with David, Amu and Zayd. "Now go and meet your maker!"

Shiro heads up the large circular ring which is normally used for 1 on 1 duels. In the middle of the ring stands a person with the worst possible compatibility to Shiro. The blond swordsman stands at attention and introduces himself to Shiro

"Good Day, Emiya Shiro. I, Arthur Pendragon, will be your opponent in the Class Assignment test. I hope we get alo-... A-are you alright?!" Arthur says out of concern.

A natural reaction, seeing how Shiro was grabbing his head as if experiencing a severe headache.

"Don't worry about!" Shiro replies is he struggles to accept reality. "Let me be for a few seconds. I'll be fine then"

"I-if you say so" Arthur said, clearly not convinced by Shiro's words.

"_This world is so messed up! Everyone knows that King Arthur Pendragon is actually A GIRL! First there was Hera Cleas, then Date Masamune, NOW THIS?! Just how much will this world screw with me?!"_ Shiro rages in his head. _"Nononononono! Stop! Think Logically. Even in my world, there is no such thing as an ARTHURIA Pendragon. Just a King Arthur. If you think about it, my world is weird for gender bending a prominent historical figure. It's as if some writer of an eroge decided to gender bend her to fit the tastes of their target market... Yes... That's it... Relax and accept the new reality!"_

With that line of thinking, Shiro eventually returns to his normal state of mind.

"Er... Are you alright now?" Arthur sincerely asks.

"Yeah... I'm fine now."

"Are you certain you want to continue this duel? There is point in fighting an unwell opponent."

"Don't worry about it. It's just me and reality not seeing eye to eye" Shiro sighs. "Nothing life threatening nor physically damaging, I assure you"

"I see... " replied the still not convinced Arthur.

A person steps in the ring and positions himself between the two.

"Arght ye scallywags. Me thinks the 2 of ya r fit as a fiddle. Me be Davy Johns, a Grail War instructor n yer referee fer dis little match. D rulz r simple as walking d plank. Beat yer enemy till he stops his twitching to win. Savy lads?" said the muscular, one eyed pirate.

""Yes"" the two replied.

"Argh then! Begin!"

-:-

David Israel. A kind hearted young man who adores the female anatomy at its full bloom.

While he and his two friends, Shiro and Zayd, are considered by many as disgusting pieces of solid mass, there is more to them than it seems.

For one, David has always hidden his tactical wit that is leagues above the average highschool student. If used it extensively, he would most likely be a RULER along side his ARCHER class.

Another example is Zayd. While a peerless lolicon without compare (not even the great Gilles De Rais can hold a candle to him anymore), his information gathering ability is as top notched as his over all ability as an ASSASSIN. Thanks to his natural stalking ability (normally used on little girls), Zayd's knowledge of every last person in the school is second to none. This vast info makes him very important ally and a very dangerous enemy to anyone and everyone.

And then, there is the mysterious Shiro.

For all of David's pride in his insight, he can barely deduce anything of Shiro's inner workings. One thing is for sure though, Shiro is VERY strong.

Date Masamune is a well known delinquent due to her powerful Noble Phantasm befitting the RIDER class. However, a drastic shift in her personality happened a year ago. She proudly labels herself as Shiro's _property_ by _right of conquest, _which only means one thing... Shiro destroyer her in combat_._

Even now, David can spot small hints of power within Shiro's defensive fighting style.

Shiro, who was wielding a pair of black and white hatchets, does nothing but block and dodge Arthur's relentless assault. Constantly moving back to minimize damage while staying within Arthur's sword range as if spurring the SABER to attack him. If David's guess is right, Shiro is testing Arthur.

A brave thing to do, considering that Arthur is ranked #1 among the 3rd year SABER class and #2 overall in their year (Hera Claes is #1).

David looks around to see if anyone notices the same thing as he.

Beside him, Zecch- Freya-sensei and Zayd are screaming "KILL HIM ARTHUR! RIP HIS GUTS OUT!". While Freya's anger is justifiable, Zayd's rage is completely childish.

"_Just because the top 1 loli of the school just made a pitiful excuse of a confession does not mean that Shiro will accept it you know?"_ David thought. _"If my guess is right, Shiro will try to brush it off as nothing more than a casual statement. Such is the way of a main character from an eroge."_

On Arthur's side, his fan girls are either screaming "Do your best Arthur!" or "Kill that pervert!".

"_We really are that hated huh...*sigh*"_

At the very least there some people on Shiro's side. There Debi who watched worriedly and there was Amu who has a very rare smile on her face. This caught David's attention.

"Hey Amu, mind if I ask you something?" David said.

"Proceed." replied Amu as she takes out her revolver

"... Er... Why did you take out your revolver?"

"Insurance."

"Do you really not trust me THAT much?!"

"Yes" Amu replies with so much certainty that even David was almost convinced that he was a true scum of the universe... almost.

Though crestfallen, David fights down the sad emotions and keeps his head in the game.

" I know Shiro has been hiding his true capabilities from us. As the only one who has seen the truth, please tell me. Just how powerful Shiro is?"

"He fights like the Living God Futsunushi. It was awe inspiring" Amu said with a face of a love struck maiden

David was surprised. For one, that was the longest sentence Amu has ever said. She normally goes for one or two words a sentence. Sometimes three words if she feels like it. Any topic around Shiro seems to be Amu's interest.

The 2nd and more important matter is the fact that Amu has compared Shiro to Futsunushi, the God of Swords. Based on the legends, every time Futsunushi steps into a battlefield, a rain of steel decimates his opponents. The Uruk family proudly boasts the fact that they are direct descendants of the God of Swords, hence inheriting a portion of his ability.

"Like Futusunushi? Care to elaborate?" asked David in curiosity.

In response, Amu simply points to the ring. When David return his attention to the battle, his eyes could not belive what he was seeing.

-:-

After a few minutes of defensive fighting, Shiro comes to a verdict.

"_...Is this a joke?"_

While Shiro does feel Arthur's seriousness and ferocity, he feel neither the tension that he once experienced during his brief sparing time with SABER in the Fuyuki Grail Wars. There was no sharpness nor the precision that nearly knocks him out the second he lets his guard down.

"_But then again, I have the knowledge and experience of a 40 year old man who has fought for nearly his entire life. Who am I to blame a teenager to match a war veteran in terms of skill?" _Shiro thought, removing his slight frustration in the process.

"_Well then, it's been a while since I went all out. I better practice before I get too rusty."_

Shiro parries one of Arthur's incoming strikes then quickly follows with a thrust to the head. As expected Arthur dodges at the very last second by rolling out of the way. Shiro goes goes into the offensive, slashing the knight while he's still flatfooted.

Arthur backs away as fast as possible and makes a bit of distance between them. Unfortunately, that's exactly what Shiro wanted as he also does the same. Before Arthur could notice his error, the distance between the two was already 30 meters.

Shiro begins pulling off some of the moves that neither his old self nor the counter guardian is capable of doing.

**Twin Swords of Black and White**

**Separated by a cruel reality**

**Rejoice for I change your fate**

**Married swords, become one.**

Shiro slams Kanshou and Bakuya together. Like two snakes coiling into a spiral, the twin swords combines in an unnatural way. A second later, gone was the twin swords of black and white. In it's place is a two handed sword of black and white.

Reinforcement, Projection and Alteration. These were the original abilities that can be performed within Unlimited Blade Works.

However, upon coming to this new world, Shiro unlocked the ability called COMBINATION. He does not know when, where or how he got it, he just instantly understood the he can do it.

Maybe it's because he fused with his other self in this world? Or maybe Zelretch accidentally screwed up somewhere? He has no idea. What is important is the fact that Combination allows certain armaments within UBW to be fused together, creating a very powerful version of the two. Unfortunately, the two weapons need to be very compatible with each other, thus limiting the number of weapons Shiro can combine.

Kansho and Bakuya are one of the very few combinable weapons.

Shiro charges at Arthur with the fury of a fierce god. The sword of black and white clashes again and again with the invisible sword of wind.

Shiro lets lose a barrage of slashes in a very unorthodox manner. Normally, people tend to aim at the face, heart or any other vital organ in the upper body to end the duel as fast as possible. On the other hand, Shiro repeatedly aims at Arthur's outer extremities such as the arms and legs, effectively confusing the well trained knight.

Mind you, even with the powerful magecraft that prevents any lasting injury to the participants no matter how badly they bash each other, the pain will still remain as if they were actually injured until the very end of the match.

Stab a sword into a knight's foot and that's enough to cripple him good. It's a dishonorable and underhanded tactic against a knight, which is why Arthur is forced to go on the defensive.

"_But as you expect from a knight, his defense is good... Well then, how about THIS!"_

**OVEREDGE**

The Kanshou-Bakuya 2 hand sword grows in size and changes it shape. Before Arthur could even register the phenomenon, Shiro baseball swings the knight, blasting him 10 feet back at the expense of the overedged sword.

Naturally, Arthur notices this and immediately capitalizes... He never got close.

**I am the bone of my sword...**

Shiro hurls sword after sword after sword with such deadly accuracy that even the brave Arthur was forced to stop his charge.

The knight ducks underneath the 1st sword, dodgerolls from the 2nd and blocks the 3rd. A big mistake as the sword explodes in his face. Arthur is blown back but he desperately regains his footing because Shiro had no intention of letting him rest.

The knight desperately dodges the rain of high explosive weapons, however, the hit earlier has done it's job of slowing him down.

Naturally, Shiro takes notice of this. He stops his barrage, gathers a bit of power, then shoots 10 weapons at the same time, successfully scoring a number of hits.

"_Well then... If my guess is correct, Arthur is about to-"_

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind consumes the area. In the middle of the typhoon is a golden light that grows in intensity.

"_Hahaha. Gotta love this hero types. They are so painfully predictable."_

The hurricane dies down, but in its place, massive amounts of energy is being gathered into the golden sword. After a second of charging, Arthur raises his blade.

Shiro knows that blade oh too well. It is the sword from the lake. It is the strongest holy blade in existence. It is the Excalibur, the Sword of Promised Victory.

The moment Arthur swings it down, victory is assured... If it wasn't for the Caldabolg 2 that is already half an inch into Arthur's skull.

BOOOM!

The ground shakes as the explosion consumes the knight.

And then, there was silence. The building was so still that even a pin drop would sound like a nuclear bomb.

It was only natural that everyone has eyes on Arthur Pendragon, whom is considered to be a future Grail War star in the making. What no one expected was the said star being butchered in a one sided massacre by an unknown warrior.

This is why Shiro wanted to avoid the Class Assignment. By revealing even a fraction of his power, the entire school will now keep an eye on him.

Regretful as he may be, the deed has been done. He has no choice but to prepare for the consequences of his show boating.

"_*sigh*... Its gonna be a loooooong year."_

-:-

Unfortunately for Shiro, the worst possible person just happened to be watching their battle.

Gilgamesh Uruk stood at a distance along with her possies. While the extras were shocked at Arthur's defeat, Gil was experiencing a set of very different emotions after watching the match.

Anger, Jealousy, Rage.

Like her family, Gil has always took pride that they are direct descendants of Futsunushi, the Living God of Swords.

Unfortunately, Futsunushi could not perfectly pass down his sword summoning abilities to his descendants simply because the said ability is ingrained in his soul. It is not a magic crest that can be removed and transferred at will.

To remedy this, Futsunushi created the GATE OF BABYLON and passed it to his descendants. While the Gate of Babylon can operate with great cost efficiency compared to Futsunushi's sword projection, it is incapable of his signature Alteration and Combination, thus limiting it's creativity.

This is why she's so angry.

Out of nowhere, a nobody just suddenly pops up and successfully performs the skills that her family has dreamed of copying for generations? It's only natural that she feels a fair bit of envy and hate for the new comer.

"_FAKER!"_

-:-

Another unexpected viewer watched Shiro's match from the VIP seats on top of the building. This person sports a red and black full body armor without revealing a single speck of his skin. If he was to describe what he looked like in otaku terms, he would look like a miniature Knightmare from C*de Ge*ss.

Despite his questionable knowledge of the otaku culture, the red knight is considered by many as the true leader of the 7 Living Gods. He is Futsunushi (not his real name), Living God of Swords.

"_Ho... So that's how I look like from the audience perspective." _Futsunushi thought in nostalgia.

While Futsunushi takes a trip down memory lane, a old (yet very fit) butler suddenly appears beside him.

"My lord, care for a drink?" the butler offers a tray with numerous cocktail looking beverages.

" Augustus, you know I don't drink alcohol right?"

"Fret not my lord. These are freshly squeezed juices from the finest fruits in the land. I personally supervised the creation of this concoctions to ensure that not a single drop of alcohol or any similar substance is present in these glasses. I swear on my butler pride."

"... I know I've been telling you this for a few hundred years now so forgive me if I sound like a broken record, but would it kill you to loosen up a little?"

"Heavens! A butler must always be mindful of their master's surroundings. The very thought of relaxing is a mortal sin amongst us butlers. Such sin is punishable by death! In response to your inquiry: Yes, it will kill me to loosen my guard." The butler named August replied with such conviction that the Living God himself was overwhelmed.

"... R-right..."

Introducing Augustus Lycaon, Futsunushi's (self proclaimed) personal butler and his team's BERSERKER. The first 7 servants under Amaterasu are all qualified to be RULERs, thus it's only natural for them to have their won team despite being servants. In Futsunishi's team, Augustus is his very first servant and a very important mentor.

As mentor of a person not from this world, Augustus taught Futsunushi many things during the god's first few years in their past era.

Augustus is also regarded by many is the physical manifestation of Class and Sophistication. Whenever Augustus is present in the room, everyone else would feel like a bunch of uncivilized monkeys compared to him. His overwhelming class is the main reason why he has so many suitors despite his old external appearance.

FYI: Lycaon is the name of the first werewolf in greek mythology.

Futsunushi takes what he thinks is apple juice. He opens the lower part of his helmet and slowly savors the apple goodness.

"I see that child has caught your interest my lord." said Augustus who was also watching the battle between Emiya Shiro and Arthur Pendragon. " He reminds me of you when you were his age."

"Of course he would. After all, we're..." Futsunushi trails off.

"Ah. That fact escaped my memory for a moment. It is no surprise that you two are similar." August replies. "So the trip here was nothing more than walking down memory lane?"

"More or less. " replied Futsunushi in a laid back manner. "Not everyone gets to experience something like this. Might as well abuse it while the opportunity is still present."

Augustus nods in agreement as the two silently watches Shiro walk into the locker room.

" Now that our objectives are satisfied, I must insist that you visit your legal wife and your concubines" said Augustus with a serious face, causing Futsunushi to face palm. "I understand that this ordeal must be straining at times, but you decided to treat your wives with utmost respect. While I am thankful that you do not think little of women like Aries, your approach also has its fair share of problems."

"*sigh*... I was fine with having only one wife you know?" the living God slouches.

"Indeed you are. However your legal wife, Lady Amaterasu, **INSISTED** that powerful men must have a few concubines." Augustus replies while showing a rare face of annoyance. "And who are we to refuses her wishes? Remember the last time you brought up the subject?"

The two pauses for a moment... then their body suddenly shook in fear and dread.

"... Damn ... I really was traumatized... " Futsunushi said as he desperately tries to control his shaking right arm.

"Fret not my lord... You are not alone." Replied Augustus whose legs were shaking controllably.

Among the male Living Gods, Futsunushi has the smallest harem of 6 women compared to the 50+ of the others.

"Well then, I better do what needs to be done." said Futsunushi

"Very good my lord. I shall prepare the car for you." replied Augustus. With his typical butler ninja moves, he disappears from sight.

Futsunushi takes one last look the sports complex.

"_Be careful of anything related to time traveling, Emiya Shiro. For both of our sakes."_

-:-


	3. The Bloody Valentine

THE BLOODY VALENTINE

-:-

The English word "**LOVE**" can refer to a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection to pleasure. It can refer to an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment - "the unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another". As well, it may describe compassionate and affectionate actions towards other humans, one's self or animals.

As well, it may describe compassionate and affectionate actions towards other humans, one's self or animals.

Love could also be said to be a mysterious wonder drug that allows people to do impossible things. They say that it can move mountains. It can set fire to the rain. It can even conquer death. It is, somehow, the cause and for some philosophical reason, the end result of every conflict in existence.

However, to some people, Love is also synonymous to the word Pain. Those who cant find love for some painfully obvious reason tend to harbor a fair bit of resentment to the world at large. It is human nature to desire what they do not have.

For those whom Cupid have avoided like a plague, the very sight of couples flirting makes them burn with righteous fury.

To make matters worse for the loveless populace, the dreaded day of pain and agony is barely 48 hours away. One day from now is February 14... VALENTINES DAY

"This day... is painful..." said Shiro as he forcefully moved his zombie like body with sheer willpower alone

"Amen..." David replies as he zombie walks behind Shiro.

"Shut it... You're making me more miserable..." said Zayd who was also zombie walking ahead of Shiro.

"Sorry..." Shiro apologizes

"... No prob..." replied Zayd.

It goes without saying that Shiro, Zayd and David find this day to be excruciatingly painful. Like many of the unfortunate people, the 3 have accepted the painful reality that their summer may not arrive any time soon, however, it does not remove the tiny spec of hope that their shoe locker may contain the physical manifestation of a young persons desire: A love letter.

The annoying cycle of hope prior to opening their shoe locker and the disappointed that shortly follows is fairly painful to the loveless youth of Tsukumihara Academy. This is the reason why the 3 limps slowly towards the entrance.

Upon reaching their destination, they went their separate ways for a bit, due to being assigned to different shoe lockers.

The moment Shiro stops in front of his locker, his heart rate sky rockets.

"_... Argh! I know I'll be disappointed when I open this locker, but the damn tension just keeps popping up!"_

Despite Shiro's indiscriminate flag raising on multiple females, he has always made sure that he avoids locking himself into anyone's route. Truth be told, the over abundance of high quality bishoujos makes him hesitant to choose just one. Besides, the harem route has always been a man's dream.

As Shiro gathers up what little courage he has, a creepy yet familiar voice suddenly snaps him back to reality.

"Gripped with the usual tension I see, Brother Shiro."

"Can't help it Gilles de Rais-sempai. With Valentines just around the corner, even we loveless people tend to hope a little." Shiro replied in a calm manner.

Introducing probably one of the most influential (in a not so good way) person in the entire school, 4th year Gilles de Rais. Despite having a face that not even a mother can love,He reigns as the club president of the The Great Otaku Brotherhood (GOB), the largest unofficial club with extends its influence through out the city.

He is the shepherd that has guided all the lost otaku souls under one banner. Like all of his predecessors, Gilles de Rais has inspired many to lead a life centered on Otaku and Moe culture. It goes without saying that the GOB and the Student Council have been at odds with each other ever since time immemorial.

Gilles de Rais also served as one of Shiro's mentor in the ways of the otaku despite their different tastes.

PS: despite being a self proclaimed lolicon, Gilles has a long standing crush on a 2nd year highschool student named Joan Arc

"By the way, Brother Shiro, have you heard of the gathering tonight?" Gilles de Rias asks with a serious expression, much to Shiro's surprise.

"Eh? What meeting" replied Shiro

" Oh right... Though we have a long standing friendship, it was only recently that you were indoctrinated to the brotherhood" Gilles de Rais replied, which Shiro nods in response. "Well then, allow me to explain..."

The GOB has the tradition of hosting a massive gathering every February 13 with one purpose in mind: to lessen the pain of those whom cupid have cruelly ignored by drowning themselves in the world of moe. While the convention is a bit perverted by nature, it does not cause any problems to anyone, thus are normally ignored.

That ended last year when the entire Student Council launched an large assault on the convention using the excuse of **Preventing the moral corruption of their fellow students.**

What a load of bull.

By using a powerful boundary field similar to the Grail Wars, they threw their abilities without any fear of inflicting lasting injuries. Despite this, the GOB members suffered greatly after the assault. Hundreds of doujins, figurines, eroges and other moe related products were confiscated and destroyed, effectively pissing off a fair bit of GOB members.

"Are you following me so far Shiro?" asked Gilles

"More or less." Shiro replied.

"Very good. Anyways the GOB has absolutely no intention of changing our long standing tradition." said Gilles. " Our Feb 13 meeting will be held at the same time and the same place as it was set in the past."

Unfortunately, Shiro met this statement with a bit of displeasure.

"The same time and place?! I don't mean to be rude, but being so predictable is beyond stupidity"

"Indeed it is my friend. Indeed it is. However..." Gilles face suddenly distorts in fury. "... They destroyed my S*lica Bride figurine IN FRONT OF MY EYES! Do you think I well let this pass?!"

Shiro's jaw hits the floor. In the anime Sw*rd Art Onl*ne, the main heroine As*na is pretty much the center of attention, thus making any artwork based on the less popular characters extremely rare. With barely a 100 ever created, S*lica Bride is nearly priceless to the lolicons. Even Shiro, who is not a pure blooded lolicon, knows that the student council has done something extremely stupid.

Gilles puts his hands over Shiro's shoulder. "And the damage wasn't just limited to me, my friend! Many of our brothers have lost something similar to my S*lica Bride!"

Shiro cant help but facepalm in shock. He knows all too well how violent die hard fans could become when their passions are under threat. Amu is a living testament to this.

However, despite the fearsome fighting spirit the otakus may possess, there is one problem.

"While I understand GOB's desire for revenge, I would really love to hear how in gods name are you suppose to bridge the massive gap in power." Said Shiro.

It is a common knowledge that every member of the Student Council are within the top 200 of their year level, thus making them the most powerful group in terms of combat capability alone. On the other hand, GOB are mostly composed of bottom feeders. Sure, there are some heavy hitters amongst their ranks, but they are too few to actually make a difference.

"This is why I am here." Gilles bows low. "Shiro, please lead our defense!"

"While I wont hesitate to help out my brothers in arms, I'm just one guy. I doubt I'll be much of a help against the Student Council." Shiro replied.

"Oh come now Emiya Shiro. While your rank hasn't been announced yet, both of us has a general idea that you'll be sitting amongst the top 10 of the entire student body.

It takes about 1 week of deliberation among the teachers to give a student his class and rank number. Coincidentally, Shiro destroyed Arthur exactly 7 days ago, thus his rank will be revealed during his homeroom period later on.

Truth be told, Shiro wasn't looking forward to it at all.

"No matter what my rank is, it doesn't change the fact that our side is pitifully weak." Said Shiro as he dives into deep thought. " I may be able to get a couple of people on our side, but we still wont win this battle... unless..."

"Oh... Have you thought of something my friend?" Gilles asks with great interest.

"... If you give me your word that the GOB members will follow my instructions no matter how much they dislike it, I'll give you the revenge that the GOB has longed for." Shiro replied with a serious face. " Can you guarantee that?"

Gilles was taken back for a bit. He thinks deeply for a couple of seconds, then looks back at Shiro with a face of great resolve.

"I swear on my lolicon doujin collection. For our revenge, I will stoop as low as we have to!" Gilles roars. "B-but please avoid sacrificing any of our treasures will you? I doubt I'll survive the destruction of another S*lica Bride figurine."

"Hahaha! Don't worry my friend. If you follow my plan, we'll get through February 13 with no Moe casualty." Shiro pats Gilles in the shoulder.

"Fu fu fu. I look forward to it then."

The two takes out their indoor shoes and begins another day of school.

PS: Their shoe lockers still lacked any sign of Love Letters, much to their heartache.

-:-

A few minutes later.

Outside classroom 3-W

No matter how peaceful this world is, there will always be those beings whose sole existence is to spread fear and chaos where ever it may go. One of such thing is called the BLACK BEAST.

There are 4 well known variants of the fiendish being, namely the _Periplaneta Americana, Blattella Germanica, Blattella Asahinai_ and _Blatta Orientalis_. Their size varies, but normally ranges 15-30 mm long. Don't let it's small size fool you, for the presence of one alone has proven very effective to shake the very foundations of civilization as we know it.

This is the reason why Shiro's class, 3-W, is outside their room when it's suppose to be homeroom period. This is the reason why Debi, their resident loli nun and one of the best boundary field makers in their year, is doing her very best to keep the classroom sealed. This is the reason why within the classroom, the sound of pure and utter destruction echoes through out the halls.

Just like all of his classmates, Shiro stands dumbfounded at the scene. He nudges his nearest classmate and asks.

"... Hey Doggy, is that Hera in there?" Shiro asks his blue haired classmate.

"Normally, I would say **Dont call me Doggy!** but this scene is just so bizarre that I'll let it slide for now" replied Cu Chulainn. "By the way, yeah, your muscular childhood friend is ripping our classroom apart."

Shiro remains silent at the news. At that very moment, a massive sword rips an equally massive scar through the wall.

"DIE YOU DAMN COCKROACH!" roared the female giant as the floor, chairs and blackboard gets demolished.

Outside the boundary field, Debi throws in her cutesy moral support

"Don't worry about the damages Hera! My boundary field will undo any damage you cause later on." Debi yells in a cute voice. "Do your best and exorcise the black beast!"

"OSU!" replied Hera as she cuts the teacher's table in half.

It wasn't only Debi who was cheering Hera on. Nearly all of the girls were rooting for the massive whirlwind of death and destruction.

Shiro face palms

"Seriously... All this for just a stinking cockroach?" He asks Cu.

"Believe it." Cu replies

"By the way, where's Freya-sensei?" Shiro asks.

Cu points to one group of girls. At the very front of them was their beloved homeroom teacher who was spouting words filled with rage.

"HERA! BEHIND YOU! IT WENT INTO ONE OF THE CRACKS! SMASH IT! KILL IT!" roared Freya

Once again Shiro face palms.

"Hehe... Pretty stupid huh?" Cu puts his hand over Shiro's shoulder. "Even Zecchan is going nuts over an insect. Some teacher she is."

"_You Imbecile!"_ Shiro thought, but before he could warn Cu, Freya already has her hands around the poor dog's neck.

"Don't call me ZECCHAN!" Freya executes the infamous Boomelancer and hurls Cu like spear into their decimated classroom.

By some sort of divine providence, Cu's ends up killing the cockroach as he smashes into the wall. However, by some sort of devils curse, Cu goes through the wall, travels about 50 feet in the air then drop 3 floors down with a very painful splat.

SILENCE

.

.

.

"THEY KILLED LANCER!" exclaimed Freya "YOU BASTARDS!"

"_Oi! This is all your fault!"_ Shiro thought to himself. He doubts that he'll survive long if those words escape from his mouth.

Lancer (his real name is Cu Chulainn but doesn't like to be called by it) has a habit of dying for no good reason. Similarly, he also just pops out of nowhere as if nothing happened. His very existence is a pathetic excuse of a parody of a certain PARK of the SOUTH.

Lancer happens to be the living proof that falsifies the statement **People die when they get killed.**

Anyways, moving on.

Thanks to their morning shenanigans, class 3-W barely has 2 minutes of homeroom left, which means Freya had to rush. For the very first time in Freya's teaching career, her announcement was simple, clear and to the point.

"Emiya Shiro. Ranked 1st among the 3rd Year ARCHER Class. Ranked 1st among the entire 3rd Year Student Body, thus removing Hera Claes from the top spot. The teachers decided that Emiya Shiro will remain unranked among the Highschool student body after we saw the numbers from CTM (Circuit Tension Monitor)." said Freya with a very rare serious face. "Shiro... Just how much power are you still hiding?"

With those words out in the open, the entire class focuses on Shiro.

"_*sigh*... This is why I didnt want to take the damn test... "_

If all of Shiro's life experience has taught him something, it is the simple fact that fame is a bad thing. Fame attracts more than just the admiration of many, but also the scorn of many. Back in Shiro's old world, he preferred to work within the shadows where his moves is unrestricted by rules or morality.

Now he's forced out of his comfort zone and into the light.

"_It just keeps getting better and better... *sigh*"_

-:-

Rooftop

Mooncell City Cultural Exchange, Auditorium #8

February 13, XXXX

11 PM

Many times have Shiro spent a moment of silence prior to a battle that could determine the fate of the world. The calm before the storm, if you will. At that point in time, he has done his very best to tip the scales into his favor, thus he ends up just relaxing.

In a sense, he enters a meditative state where he turns himself into nothingness while taking in everything the world has to offer.

The shy moon that peaks between the cloudy sky.

The cool and gentle breeze that touches his cheeks.

The gentle swaying of the trees against the wind.

All in all, it gives him the sense of peace despite the impending conflict. He relaxes while reassessing his preparations. Given the ridiculous time frame he had to work with, the additional man power he called and the over all implementation of his schemes, it only requires 2 words to summarize their predicament.

"_... This sucks..."_

It does not only suck, but it's borderline middle-finger-raising unreal. Shiro was short on every essential requirement for his plan to even have a shot on success. Time was probably the most important resource that Shiro simply didn't have. If he had more time, he could have negotiated more people into his side (the 2nd most important resource) and he could have understood the terrain a little bit more (the 3rd most important resource).

With those handicaps in mind, Shiro's plan is doomed from the very get go.

Naturally, he had to alter his plan a fair bit to compensate, but that doesn't mean that their odds are any better. For now, he changed his goals from **winning against the student council** to something else.

While thinking of what is to come, 2 of his most trusted comrades speaks up

"Oi Shiro. I know we promised to help you out and all, but I doubt the 3 of us can accomplish much" Said Zayd.

Unlike Zayd's usual brown skinned look, the one standing by the shadows has charcoal black skin with a white skull mask. Very menacing in every sense of the word.

"Well, I'm sure Shiro has a plan" replied David. "... You DO have a plan, right?"

"Yeah, sort of. I called in a couple of favors yesterday so we may or may not have back up." Shiro said with a sigh. "Just don't expect too much. We're still screwed even if someone does comes."

"So... It's hopeless?" David asks in annoyance.

"Yup. Pretty much." Shiro replied calmly.

SILENCE

.

.

.

.

""HAHAHAHAHAHA!"" Zayd and David laughs out loud.

"Seriously!? And you're suppose to be the new head honcho of the 3rd years!?" Zayd said as he gasps for breath. "Hilarious!"

"Amen to that brother! The very 1st GOB in history who took a #1 in any school ranking is a screw up! You'll be the laughing stock of the ages, that I guarantee you!" David painfully pats Shiro in the back

"Sheesh. It's not like we're here to win it." replied Shiro. "For now, our aim so to delay them, even if we get skewered as a result. Next year, I'll personally think up of something that will put those teachers pet in their place. That I promise you."

"We'll be looking forward to it then" said Zayd.

As the 3 stooges continue to screw around, Shiro's phone rings. After looking at the caller ID, Shiro lets out a sigh of relief and answers.

"V, is that you?" said Shiro over the phone.

"Don't just suddenly shorten my name to your own convenience. It's rude." a suave voice replied

"What's the big deal? Vlad and V both have 1 syllable."

"Then use Vlad. It's only one syllable and it has that sophisticated ring to it."

"*sigh* Kill joy. Vlad it is then." replied Shiro

Introducing Vlad Tepes, ranked 2nd among the 4th year LANCERS and ranked 5th in his entire year level. Based on his name alone, you can tell that he's very rich. He likes to wear a black aristocratic looking garment in contrast of his pale white skin and hair.

He is also the very 1st person to be at the receiving end of Shiro's UBW v3 (the 2nd being Amu). Their climactic battle is a story for another time.

"Now that we got that out of the way, let us get down to business." said Vlad " I have successfully marked the area as my own for the moment. With this, our opponents will experience the full might of KAZIKLI BEI."

"Very good. Finally, some good news for a change." replied Shiro. "Anyways, how's Amu?"

"She's already in position. By the way, isnt she a bit too eager too please you? " Vlad asks. " She has the unfortunate role of being the cannon fonder and she's alright with it. That is weird by any standards."

"*sigh*... Yeah I know. Blind loyalty is a pain in the ass to deal with. She's a good girl, she just needs to loosen up a little, you know?"

"I see... Sounds like a handful." Vlad then descends into a brief silence, causing Shiro to worry for a bit.

"H-hey... Normally, when someone suddenly becomes silent, the next thing they say normally causes me a fair bit of headaches."

"Very good insight Emiya Shiro." Vlad chuckles. "By the way Shiro, I was actually able to get a couple of people to help us out."

"Oh, that's good..." Shiro answers. "... But please explain why my insight is good? Is there something wrong with the people you brought with you."

Despite Shiro's best attempts to extract info, Vlad cruelly ignores the subject.

" I never actually saw them fight myself-"

"Oi! Dont ignored me!"

"- But I did a background check on them and they have considerable fighting strength.-"

"You're ignoring me on purpose aren't you?!"

"- Well then, our enemy is nearly upon us. We should get ready-"

"Stop the sarcasm man! It really hurts my ego!"

"By the way, one of them happens to be your stalker. That's all."

The line went dead, leaving the the confuses Shiro in a ... .. state of confusion.

"OI! WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY STALKER?!" Shiro roared at the already disconnected call, but to no avail.

He drops to his knees in resignation. "Now I have to deal with Stalkers?! I knew taking the Class Assignment was a bad idea!"

While Shiro reflects on his misfortune, Zayd puts his hand over Shiro's shoulder.

"Dont worry my friend, your stalker has keeping an eye on you way before the Class Assignment." said Zayd. " She's the real deal."

Shiro double takes on Zayd's statement. " You know about her?!"

"Well yeah. We're both ASSASSINS, you know? It's only natural for me to notice that someone is stalking one of my friends." Zayd puffs his chest out in pride. "Besides! She's a loli! Loli stalkers are AWESOME!"

Before Shiro could get more info about his supposedly loli-stalker, the sound of cannon fire could be heard at the distance.

" They're here! Battle stations!" David said as he jumps off the roof and heads for his designated position

Zayd silently melds into the shadows and disappears without a trace.

With no access to any information about his loli-stalker, Shiro prepares for battle.

"_One headache after another. Give me a break will ya!"_

-:-

Deborah Lapidoth ,AKA Debi by most people, never really thought of the GOB as a sinful existence like most of her Student Council peers. True enough, some of their interest lies within the realm of perversion, but their passion has never done any harm to anyone.

Everyone finds passion in different things. Some through poetry, others singing, and even others through fashion. Who are they to judge that one mans passion is a sin?

That as it may, the soft spoken Debi was never the one who forces her opinions on others. Worse yet, she was never the one who would turn away someone who is in need of help. When Adonis Gauas, the 4th year Student Council President, asked for her help, she accepted before she had any idea what she was getting herself into.

Adonis Gauas is a well known womanizer and a man who possesses a silver tongue. In terms of combat capabilities, he's severely lacking but he more than makes up for it with his wit and cunning. By making full use of his pretty face, over all physical attractiveness and calm demeanor, he was able to take the seat of student council president during his 3rd year without as much as throwing a single blow.

He also has massive support from the female student body, some of which has been with him in bed.

This is why Debi harbors a lot of distrust for the wolf in sheep's clothing. She can tell that he has ulterior motives whenever he comes near her.

As of the moment, she and 49 other student council members are preparing to assault the 8th auditorium of Mooncell City's Cultural Exchange. However, Debi isn't actually going to participate in the fighting. To be precise, she CAN'T.

"Lady Deborah, if you will?" said Adonis while gently putting his hand on Debi's shoulder, much to Debi's discomfort

"O-okay" Debi quickly distances herself from Adonis.

She takes out her Noble Phantasm, a small wooden gavel, raises it high and activates her ability.

"**For a time limit of 3 hours, the 8****th**** Auditorium of Mooncell City Cultural Exchange and half a kilometer around it must adhere to the rules of The Grail War. Anyone subjected to defeat is transported outside the barrier and is not allowed to enter as long as my decree is in effect. With God as my witness, I, Deborah Lipadoth, implement these laws!"**

The second she slams her gavel into the ground, a massive magic circle appears beneath the entire area she designated. For the next 3 hours, the 8th Auditorium is now a Grail War battle ground.

This is her Noble Phantasm, **The Law Maker: Under God's Guidance**. It creates a boundary field where she can set an absolute rule that must be followed, making her one of better CASTERs among the 3rd years. Despite nearly being an almighty ability, it has its own set of limits.

Rule 1: Only 1 absolute rule can be implemented per boundary field.

Rule 2: She cannot command anyone to instantly lose/die. As a judge, she has to be fair.

Rule 3: The larger the boundary field is, the smaller the number of fields she can make. At the moment, she can only make one boundary field due its sheer size.

Aside from The Law Maker, Debi has no other means of defending herself. This why she never understands why Shiro would throw high amounts of praise at her ability whenever he gets the chance.

"The field is ready Adonis." reported Debi.

"Very good." Adonis replies.

He then performs his bad habit of taking off his shirt, revealing a fairly muscular form. This bad habit of his has gotten him in all heaps of trouble with the police.

"Everyone! Listen to me!" said the shirtless Adonis in a loud voice. "These people have been misguided by lust and -"

Before Adonis could start with his infamously long speech, a massive eastern looking galleon at the opposite edge of the boundary field lets loose its 30 barrels of hellfire.

"INCOMING! TURTLE SHELL FORMATION!"

As you'd expect of the Student Council members, their teamwork is near perfect. Those who had shields protected the entire group from the projectiles, while the the mage types formed barriers to protect them from the firestorm when the projectiles collide with something. Thanks to their uncanny coordination, no one was hurt.

"Ho... An ambush huh. Not bad" said Adonis in admiration. "If you take into consideration that the GOB is severely lacking in the muscle department, it's a wise idea if they asked help from the outside."

"By the way president, whose Noble Phantasm is that" said Random Faceless Boy #1.

"That would be the Yamato Nadeshiko of the 3rd years, Date Masamune and her Noble Phantasm **Date Maru: The Dragon of the Sea**." Adonis replies. "I've been trying to get her under my thumb for nearly a year now, but she just would'nt give any ground. It's unbelievable isnt it? Someone actually resisting my-"

Adonis was cut of when a spear suddenly and painfully impales Random Faceless Boy #1 through his backdoor, which nearly causes Debi to faint.

"Kazikli Bey?! That the hell is tha-" Adonis turns pale in a sudden realization. "SCATTER! NOW!"

But it was too late. While most got away unscratched, 5 unlucky souls experienced the same fate as Random Faceless Boy #1.

Right then and there, Debi realizes that they were playing right into their enemies hands. The enemy knew that they would perform the Turtle Shell Formation which forces everyone into one spot, leaving them as an easy target for Kasikli Bei.

At that moment, Debi cant help but feel a very cold chill crawling up her spine.

"_Our enemy is scary... Shiro, please give me courage."_

-:-

1 Hour Later

Shiro remains hidden among the shadows of an office building while observing the silence outside. It went exactly as he and David has predicted. Within just 10 minutes of the battle, Amu was taken down by someone who had an Excalibur level Noble Phantasm, but not before she took down 7 of them with her. This effectively brought down the Student Council's numbers down to 37.

After that, the battle turned into silent duel. As planned earlier, they used their inferior numbers to their advantage by the means of guerrilla tactics.

While Shiro expects his team to get whipped out eventually, he was surprised how long they were able to hold out. It was all thanks to the thick mist that covered the entire outdoor area of the Cultural Exchange complex. Everyone could tell that it was a NP of sorts, thus forcing everyone indoors.

Unfortunately, the mist also served as a hinderance to both friend and foe. Within the mist, Shiro could barely see a few inches in front of him. Not only that, his sense of direction goes awol, thus making down right impossible to find anything within it.

"_Seeing how I'm done with all my enemies here, I guess I can risk it."_

Shiro takes out his cellphone and calls Zayd.

"Still alive Zayd?" asked Shiro.

"I'm in pretty bad shape but I'm alive. You?" replied Zayd

"Cant complain. By the way, how's the others?"

"David was taken out about 5 minutes earlier."

"... Well I guess I sort of saw that coming." Shiro sighs." His main weapon, the **Hamesh Avanim**, can't take down anyone with a single shot. I should be thankful that he lasted so long."

"Actually... That isnt the case." Zayd replied with a voice of annoyance. " Did you hear that explosion a couple of minutes ago?"

"Yeah. It happened in another building but I felt it all the way here. What about it?"

"Well, David was fighting a couple of SC members. One of the SCs went for a big move that nearly blew apart an entire floor, setting off the fire alarm in the process" Zayd sigh in annoyance. "One of the SCs happens to be a girl with big boobs..."

Shiro could already connect the dots. Water + Big Boobed School Girl + David = Ultimate Distraction

"God... That perverted idiot..." Shiro facepalms.

"Yeah... He died so pathetically that I was ashamed to call him a friend." replied Zayd. " This is the main reason why those big boob lovers are blind to the real charms of a woman."

"That's not the point you pedophile." Shiro massages his in rare frustration. There are times that he wondered if he has made a horrible choice in his friends. "Anyways, any idea what's with this mist? Its kind of annoying"

"That would be your loli-stalker. You lucky bastard..." Zayd replied with a fair bit of envy. " FYI: that girl has already taken down 10 SCs. It's like she's in her element or something."

"Holy crap! Im still at 7 here!" Shiro said in shock. " How about you?"

"Just 2. Assassins arent made for frontline combat you know?"

"How about Vlad? Any new on how many he took down?"

"Just 6. He stoped moving after he used Kazikli Bei the first time. As of the moment, he's watching the entire thing from a comfy spot. He said that this is your punishment for calling him V."

"... What a thin faced bastard..." Shiro sighed. Nobles have always been a pain in the ass to deal with. "By the way, Vlad did say we had more than 1 back up. Any idea who that was?"

"Well, I didnt see who it was, but I did see that persons handy work. Whatever Backup #2 did was disturbing beyond words." said Zayd. "Backup #2 is at the same building where David got pawned."

"Disturbing? What happened?" Shiro asked with great interest.

"Im not entirely sure, but I think there was mind control involved. 2 of the SCs got bigger and stronger all of the sudden and began attacking anything they could see." said Zayd. "They butchered their comrades as if they were possessed by an evil spirit or something. When the 2 ran out of targets, they whacked each other until both of them died."

"Wow... Backup #2 did a number on that one." said Shiro in awe.

"Yeah. I saw how the 5 SCs tear each other apart in full HD glory." Zayd said. "It was brutal even by my-"

Suddenly, the mist covered courtyard is consumed by a wave of blueish energy. It was clearly a NP with the same magnitude as Excalibur. It was the similar NP that took down Amu and her Date Maru. Whoever Backup #1 was, there's no way she could survive after taking that much damage.

"Shiro! They're making a beeline for the Auditorium!"

"Got it! I'll call you back later!"

Shiro runs out the room and jumps out the window and into the next building. He runs the entire span of it until he reaches a dead end. He summons a warhammer, destroys the wall and jumps out of the building.

From there, he runs towards Auditorium #8 with all of his might. Fortunately, he had a fairly large lead against the SC, thus giving him time to prepare for his last stand.

"_While I have no intention of going all out, I might as well make it a little flashy."_

**I am the bone of my sword...**

-:-

The Student Council entered the large Auditorium #8 and was surprised at what they saw... Or atleast what they didn't see.

"Damn it! They got us!" cursed Adonis. "Auditorium #8 was a decoy!"

Auditorium #8 was completely empty. Not a single otaku soul could be seen within the massive hall... All except one.

"_Got you now!"_

Shiro jumps from the ceiling followed by more than 30 weapons of different shapes and sizes, effectively catching the SC off guard.

The ground shakes violently as the rain of steel hammers the ground.

Out of the final 13 SC survivors, only 4 fell victim to the rain of steel.

"_Tch... I guess that's expected from the Student Council. Tons of talented guys."_ Shiro draws his ever trusty yin-yang swords. _"Well then... Time to die!"_

While the SC was still in the state of confusion, Shiro makes his move. He overedges Kanshou and Bakuya, rushes at the nearest person and slices her head off at the expense of the yin yang blades.

He traces Gae Bolg and throws it a distant target, effectively killing him in the process.

He summons Death Scythe, rushes to another target and sinks the massive blade into his body.

By this time, the SC has already recovered from the shock and launches their counter attack.

Shiro lets go of Death Scythe, re-traces Kanshou and Bakuya then defends himself from a massive two hand sword. The force was so great that his yin yang swords nearly breaks.

"Balmung... So it really was you Siegfried." said Shiro with a smile. "When did you join the Student Council?"

"Fairly recent. Besides, I knew I'd eventually face you if I joined the Student Council." Siegfried takes another swing at Shiro, causing both yin yang blades to shatter. "Come! Let us test if you truly deserve the top 1 seat of our year!"

"Like hell I will!"

**Steel is my body and Fire is my blood...**

Shiro slams his fist into the ground, and out of nowhere, countless blades pierces Siegfried. However, this will do nothing but slow down the former #2 of the third year, and Shiro knows that.

Shiro creates as much distance as he possibly could, traces his bow and Caldabolg 2. Before he could take aim, a spear, a sword and a couple of arrows sinks to his body. It seems the rest of SCs were already back to speed.

"Ha ha... " Shiro's knees gives out, causing him to fall forward.

Before he could hit the ground, a small loli nun hugs his collapsing body.

"S-Shiro! Are you okay?!" Debi called to him with tears in her eyes.

"... Dying in the arms of a loli nun... Not a bad way to go."

Shiro shatters into a million pieces and gets teleported to the zone that Debi has designated.

With that, the battle that will be forever be remembered as THE BLOODY VALENTINE comes to an end with the GOB as the winner despite being wiped out.

-:-

"Ha ha ha ha. That perverted monkey never fails to entertain me." said Vlad as he watched the battle comes to a close in the comfort and safety of one of the building roof tops. "While it truly was disappointing that he revealed none of his monstrous power, the way he made full use this rag tag group of misfits is a sight to behold. Wouldn't you agree, Morgan Le Fay?"

Out of nowhere, a beautiful girl appears from the mist. She sports a waist long, wavy, bleach blond hair, sharp violet eyes and a massive F cup breast which looks much bigger than it actually is due to her slightly below average height. Her dress consists of a pure black, sleeveless victorian dress which covers up her black pantyhose and red high heel shoes. All in all, she looks like a very beautiful but very dangerous bride.

"How peculiar. As far as my memory can recall, there is yet a being alive that has seen through my guise." the girl named Morgan Le Fay in a tone filled with evil arrogance. "But then again, my beauty is something no mere mortal could ignore, thus I allow you to bask in my glory. Be grateful for I am in a generous mood."

"_Hmm... I'm starting to understand why Shiro constantly labels us nobles as a pain in the ass."_ Vlad thought while successfully resisting the urge to skewer Morgan.

"Don't get too full of yourself Morgan." replied Vlad. "While the combination of your herbs, runes and magecraft can make your hiding skills at the same level as top tiered ASSASSINS, those petty tricks wont work on me."

Morgan thinks for a bit but eventually connects the dots to Vlad's uncanny perception.

"How embarrassing of me to forget such a trivial detail." said Morgan in a very formal way of speaking. "How could I forget that your Kazikli Bei is still very much active."

Vlad snorts at her half right answer.

"_I guess I'll cut Shiro some slack after all." _Vlad thought. _"I cant believe know-it-all nobles are THIS annoying."_

It's not Kazikli Bei but his skill **Demonic Defender of the State** that allowed Vlad to see through Morgan's near perfect hiding abilities. This skill temporarily marks a certain area as his territory, and all of those who set foot in it are potential target of Kazikli Bei. As long as Morgan's feet touches his grounds, he'll know where to find her. Its only natural for a ruler to know his lands better than anyone

"Cut the meaningless chatter Morgan. You asked to observe this battle thus I brought you here as Back Up #2." Vlad replied. " I think I've more than earned my right to prod your gray matter."

"Fu fu fu, that is true. I am in a generous mood as of late, thus I have no qualms in answering you inquiries." Morgan stands next to Vlad to watch the scenery.

With increasing disgust at being in close proximity to Morgan, Vlad decided to keep this discussion as short as humanly possible.

"I assume you found a few people of interest. Care to share your views?" said Vlad

"Indeed I have and you have my gratitude for that." Morigan replied with a devilish grin. "To start, I must say that little girl has caught my interest."

"You mean Jack?"

"Is that her name? How distasteful, but I am willing to ignore such an error. That is how much I have come to love that doll!"

This made Vlad raise a brow. While he wasn't particularly close with Morgan, he knows her well enough to know that she only finds interest in people when she can see the possibility of them being her pawn.

"Care to elaborate Morgan?"

"Fu fu fu. Surely I have no need to do that Vlad. Even you could tell how interesting she is!"

Indeed he could.

In terms of combat prowess, he personally witnessed how the little assassin took down 7 people at the span of 1 minute. Interestingly enough, they were all women. The 3 that followed were men, but she used more traditional means of taking them down (a knife to the gut). She is powerful, that is without a doubt.

As for Jack's mental state... Well... It's a horrible mess. She has shown that she has an above average intellect, yet she has an emotional psyche of a deranged person. Vlad can't really put it in words, but the child desperately wants someone to cling on too, and for some reason beyond his understanding, she found that person in Emiya Shiro.

Based on what info Zayd was willing to offer, Jack's world now revolves on Shiro and no one else. She has painstakingly stalked him for nearly 3 years. That information alone gave Vlad a clue as to the possible cause of her obsession with Shiro. It was almost 3 years ago when Shiro defeated Vlad in a battle of mythical proportions. Maybe she saw what happened. He can't be sure.

Irregardless of the reason, Shiro has the habit of drawing in women unintentionally. Jack and Date Masamune are prime example of this.

"Very well. Leaving Jack aside, is there anyone else that caught your eye?" said Vlad

"Once again, you need not ask that question. It is natural that Emiya Shiro has caught my eye." said the evil looking Morgan. "The moment he took down Arthur last week was moment when he entered my sight."

"You don't say."

"But I do say! Based on what I have witnessed, his strength has potential. Under my guidance, he could easily take the #1 rank. That alone should be enough incentive to get him on my side." Morgan puffs her enormous breasts in pride." Besides, he is a pervert, correct? Then my overwhelming beauty will prove irresistible to such a low class primate."

Vlad face palms.

"_Just how ignorant can this girl be?!"_

"Morgan, did you even bother doing any research? More importantly, did you even listen to me earlier?" asked Vlad

"What is there to know? Emiya Shiro is a perverted commoner who happens to be slightly better than the rest."

"_That's it. I must seriously reconsider associating myself with my fellow nobles. Their arrogance is making them stupid!"_

Vlad calms is nerves and speaks.

"For your information, yesterday, Emiya Shiro took the top position in his year level. He also remains unranked in the school wide ladder because the teachers have no idea what his full capability is."

"I-Is that so?" Morgan replies in uncertainty. An understandable reaction seeing how one of her bargaining chips turned out to be useless.

Vlad continues. "In today's battle, Shiro has been holding back A LOT. He could have won this battle alone if he felt like it."

"Ha? Wai- no... Why are you even speaking as if you know the extent of his abilities?!"

"Because I do. I have witnessed his full power and suffered an overwhelming defeat because of it." Vlad said with so much seriousness that even Morgan felt it. " The once uncontrollable Date Masamune was collared and domesticated after Shiro went all out on her."

Unease spreads in the once arrogant Morgan."W-what are you tr-"

"You are poking a sleeping dragon in the eye. Don't be surprised if you get eaten" Vlad said with such finality that Morgan was forced into silence

.

.

.

.

"fu fu fu... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Interesting! This is very interesting Vlad!" Morgan laughs maniacly " Allow me to prove you wrong! I shall show you that there is no one that I cannot bend to my will!"

"Just be prepared to bend your back when you beg Shiro for mercy."

"We shall see Vlad! We shall see!"

With that said, Morgan's silhouette fades into the night.

"_*sigh*... Emiya Shiro... You seem to have the knack of attracting the wierdos. I envy you not."_

-:-


End file.
